


tune the orchestra, let's get it right

by ManaGummi



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Musically inspired, Soriku Week 2020, gummi breaks out the box of classical music obsessions, time capsules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27940754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManaGummi/pseuds/ManaGummi
Summary: A collection of short fics following the prompts for Soriku Week 2020. May your hearts always remain in tune.
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 51
Kudos: 51





	1. Variation on the Canon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for the prompt "time capsule"

Riku dreams of Sora sleeping.

Of liminal spaces and floating forms, a boy suspended in ethereal glow, the faint trace of fingerprints left on glass. Riku dreams that Sora never wakes and that Riku never lives without him. They stay within their white-walled bubble as the worlds die outside, as light falls and darkness prevails, and they remain untouched.

Riku dreams that it’s only the two of them and they never speak, because Sora is locked in eternal slumber and because for Riku words lost meaning the moment he lost sight of his light. Riku sits with his back to the wall and watches, ensures that nothing changes and that they never grow older. A Neverland of his own, to protect and hold stable. A localized supernova frozen moments before the collapse. No one leaves and no one enters and they remain untouched.

It never matters that a single touch is all Riku desires, all he needs to feel the air in his lungs again. Sora is still and quiet in his living grave, and Riku vows to never leave him.

An eternity in paired solitude. Unending youth in exchange for unending freedom.

Riku dreams of their own lonely time capsule...

And wakes to blue eyes filled with life.


	2. Sonata in D Major for Two Pianos: Andante

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for the prompt "an anniversary"

It’s not an anniversary Sora  _ really _ knows about. He’s heard the basics from Riku, nameless stars and dream gates that took Riku to the place where Sora lay frozen, but Sora wasn’t there for it, didn’t know the approximate date it all happened until the first anniversary of it. He didn’t ask either, because he tries not to pry about that lonely year, wants Riku to be the first to speak of it when he’s ready.

Still, Sora knows the date now. Mostly.

He knows because Riku, still shy and awkward about the whole  _ touching thing _ in their new relationship, gets a little clingy. Not that Sora’s mad about it! A week out of every year with extra Riku cuddles will never be unwelcome to Sora, especially because Riku seems… happy? Arms looped around Sora’s waist come with an affectionate brush of cheek against cheek, kisses are paired with sweet little giggles. Riku gets clingy and touchy and the best Sora can guess is that the reminder of the day that gave Riku hope again is too much for him to contain.

Again, not that Sora’s upset about it.

Sora  _ does _ give as good as he gets though, because he loves to spoil Riku anyway, but he still carries guilt over his disappearance and  _ aches _ to reassure Riku he’s not leaving anymore. So when arms loop around his waist Sora turns and cups Riku’s face to kiss him sweetly. Giggly kisses are led by Sora into quiet dances to their heartsong, maybe followed up with flowers the day after if Sora’s feeling  _ particularly _ mushy about it all.

(Sora’s frequently mushy about everything with Riku, if he’s being honest.)

Maybe Sora doesn’t know the exact date of the anniversary they both quietly celebrate, but he knows he’s home with Riku, his heart is safe with him, and he’ll take any celebration of that fact that he can get.

And really, the extra cuddles?  _ Totally _ welcome in Sora’s book.


	3. Ode to Joy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for the prompt "a false memory"

It takes… a while, really.

Nights spent lying awake with falling stars cascading through his mind, recalling a small hand in his and a promise a promise a promise a promise-

A promise to who?

He thinks their hair was blonde, yellow like goldfinches and magically spun straw, white as clouds and the crest of waves, long flowing locks that stopped just before their ears-

That’s not right. That’s all messed up, all wrong, all yellow white and too long short hair. He made a promise and he can’t remember who he made it to. It’s like a song he knows the melody of but can’t think of the title or lyrics. Close but out of reach, frustratingly  _ gone _ from the forefront of his mind.

He falls asleep clutching the crown of his necklace and isn’t sure why, the melody gone dissonant in his head.

He spends days into weeks into months into a year trying to remember who he made a promise to. He forgets everything else in the meantime and wonders who _he_ is to begin with. It’s dark and cold as ice and he is nothing nothing nothing nothing-

But he made a promise.

Or maybe, someone made a promise to  _ him _ .

A promise kept in a glory of light and music his heart beats in time with, falling stars and a hand, larger now, in his and a  _ promise _ that he would always be protected. A promise kept with a warm embrace and the blooming realization that it was  _ always _ short, white hair and sea glass eyes and a crown necklace still resting above his heart to this day.

It takes a while, really, to figure it out, but he does.

And it feels like a promise of love.


	4. Symphony No. 2 in D Major, Op. 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for the prompt "a celebration"

They get married in the snow, of all the seasons and all the places. Unplanned, unhurried, and, truthfully, a little  _ unsafe _ .

Riku’s breathless with laughter and disbelief as he and Sora lie in the snow after falling off a mountain (a  _ mountain _ . they fell off a  _ mountain _ and  _ lived _ and Sora’s acting like this is  _ normal _ for him), the love of his life cackling while he flails to pull himself out of the snowdrift he’d crashed into. An entire _ mountain’s  _ height of falling and Riku can only laugh with him. He wonders when he lost his sanity and decides to chalk it up to the influence of his life partner.

Who, he supposes, is now his  _ husband _ .

Because before the falling, Sora had looked glorious and beautiful framed by the evening light that bounced off the snow, cheeks flushed with cold and his smile wide and bountiful. Riku watched him twirl and breathe in the crisp air on the cliffside, blinded by light and love, and felt his heart only swell more when Sora turned to him with that grin and said, “Let’s get married right here. Right now.”

(It was lucky for them both that Kairi was with them, and that every Keyblade Master can perform the rites of marriage.)

And when they kissed for the first time as spouses, Sora threw himself at Riku a little  _ too _ forcefully, and Riku got a little  _ too _ carried away as he spun them both and kissed Sora silly. Not their greatest idea on a cliffside, but-

-as Sora’s face pokes into Riku’s view of the sky from where he lay in the snow, he can’t find himself to judge the decision too harshly. 

“You ready for the reception?” Sora asks with the rumble of laughter still in his voice, a hand extended to pull Riku up and out of the snow. He can hear Kairi in the distance as she runs down to them, shouting curses at the top of her lungs. Somehow, it only serves to make Riku laugh again.

He clasps his hand in Sora’s and holds tight. “Only if it doesn’t involve more falling off mountains.”

Sora laughs, bright and full of life. “No promises.”

Honestly? Riku wouldn’t have it any other way.


	5. Prelude, Op. 28, No. 15 “Raindrop”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for the prompt "nostalgia"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is from my orchestra au, inspired by countless nights i fell asleep to chopin as a teen

He doesn’t mean for it to, but something about the piano on a rainy night always puts Sora straight to sleep.

He’s in the rehearsal room with Riku, late on a Friday night they’d spent practicing a duet together well after everyone else left. Riku swears a part of the music is tripping him up, which Sora doesn’t believe because they played it so many times that Sora’s fingers went numb from the strings of his violin, but Riku likes to be perfect and Sora likes Riku. If Riku wants to practice the same five bars over and over again, Sora will stick around and wait for him.

Boy, is he tired though.

The rehearsal chairs are far from what Sora would call comfortable, but even slumped awkwardly against the barely cushioned back, Sora finds himself fighting to keep his eyes open. Riku’s stubborn practice filters through his ears, his mind blearily replaying his harmonizing part on the violin, but mostly it’s just sleepy fuzz accompanied by the pitter patter of rain on the room’s windows. The haze of the fall before Sora lands in dreams. He tries to stay awake, because Riku  _ had _ mentioned running through the piece together again, but it’s a damn struggle.

Especially when the lively, jaunty tune of their duet melts into something slower, softer, familiar.

Something that reminds Sora of being sixteen at Riku’s house on a rainy Friday night, curled up on his couch and wrapped in a blanket that smells like  _ Riku _ . Riku, who played something gentle and quiet, something Chopin, because he knew Sora liked it (and knew it sent him straight to sleep no matter how stressful the day was).

Something that reminds Sora of home.

The fall ends with the sound of rain and the sound of safety in the form of sweetly played notes on the piano. Sora touches down in dreams like a raindrop, full of nostalgia, and full of love.


	6. Cello Suite No. 1 in G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for the prompt "a shared experience"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mild khmom spoilers ahead

“Pretty sure that’s against the rules.”

“ _You’re_ against the rules,” Sora shot back, moving his knight in a diagonal line and using it to flick one of Riku’s pawns across the room. “Gotta keep this match lively, Riku.”

The smile on Riku’s face was equal parts fond and amused. “Chess isn’t lively enough on its own for you?”

“Nope.” Sora made it a point to pop the _p_ for extra effect. “Not that I don’t enjoy the company right now, but I’d rather be enjoying it by exploring a new world or something.”

Sora immediately regretted his choice of words when the smile on Riku’s face faltered and fell. The both of them had only returned from Quadratum a mere few weeks ago, and Sora was still on a strict “no mission” policy as Even and his team monitored his recovery. Sora hated it, even though he knew he needed the rest because of the leaden tug of exhaustion in his body, and Riku for some reason blamed himself for all of it happening to begin with. 

“Hey, Riku…” Sora whispered. “It’s not your fault, okay? I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to bring it up.”

The frown that pinched Riku’s face was tight. “I shouldn’t have taken so long to find you.” The conviction with which he says it, _believes_ it, cracks Sora’s barely healed heart in two anew.

The knight, still in Sora’s hand, digs into his palm with the force he’s gripping it. “ _No_ , Riku. You did everything you could, and you - you alone - got me home, okay? Everything else was my fault and my _choice_ and you know it.” Riku opened his mouth, a retort clear on his lips, but Sora cut him off. “Riku, I swear on Yen Sid’s stupid hat I will throw this knight at you if you say something stupid.”

This time, Riku’s frown was more playful, more challenging, and the pair locked stubborn gazes for a few moments before Riku gave in and chuckled. “Okay, okay. You win.”

Sora’s heart felt a little more warm, a little more whole upon hearing Riku’s laughter. “Damn straight, just like I’m gonna win this chess match.”

“Only because you’re cheating.”

“Hey,” Sora mused as he kicked another pawn off the board for good measure. “Gotta keep it lively.”


	7. Fantaisie-Impromptu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for the prompt "a reminder from the past"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and to you, thank you for being here

It’s in the way that Riku rubs the ache from his wrist, or the way Sora can never  _ quite _ get warm.

It’s in the scars they both bear, their own proof of existence etched into the fabric of their beings. An eternal patchwork quilt of _ Sora  _ and  _ Riku _ that only tells a full story when they’re entangled together.

It’s in crown necklaces and pretty stones, nightmares that will never fully cease, and dreams that never should.

It’s in every little reminder, every memory of where they’ve come from, that they both learn to cherish where they are.

Because in the end, through every battle and every lonely year, through time apart no matter how brief or how long, their hearts remain in tune, their song remains vibrant-

-and they remain in love.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to yell with me on twitter @managummi


End file.
